Shooting Star
by Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano
Summary: Malam tahun baru, Shinichi yang masih mendekam di tubuh kecil seorang Edogawa Conan hanya bisa menahan perasaannya seorang diri. /'Kami-sama, jika bintang jatuh itu benar-benar ada, aku ingin memohon ... Agar suatu saat nanti, perasaan ini dapat tersampaikan padanya ...,'/ New Year Fic! ShinxRan! R&R please! Maaf hiatusnya lama, ya? #bow


**Tittle : ****Shooting Star**

Disclaimer : _Sadly, I do not own the characters. All the chara in Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Aoyama Gosho-sensei._

Pairing : ShinichixRan

Note(s) :

_Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, minna-samaaaaaa~_ #glomp!

Kembali lagi dengan saya, Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano! Huehehehehe, setelah sekian lama hiatus sekarang Hi-chan kepengen bikin fic baru lageee~ *ditonjok masal* Maaf banget ya, belakangan ini aku lagi sibuk jadinya gak bisa apdet MFM ataupun My Senpai... Tapi tenang aja, aku pasti bakalan ngelanjutin kedua ficku itu kok! Nah, berhubungan karena sekarang udah masuk taun 2013... Hi-chan kepengen nulis dengan gaya yang baru! Yang lebih formal dan mungkin lebih mendramatisir...

Nah, tanpa banyak bacotan lagi silakan baca fic permulaan ini, okeh? Maaf kalo banyak _part_ yang aneh dan kesalahan penulisan... #ojigi! Abisnya udah lama nggak nulis nih! (_ _") Oke, selamat membacaaa~ *tebarconfetti

Warning : Kemungkinan OOC, typos, bahasa biasa (?) dan lebih formal daripada biasanya, NON elo-gue, rata-rata berhubungan sama drama dan romance... Yaah, pokoknya pasti banyak deh!

_~~~ Dedicated for all my friends in Fanfiction, sorry to kept you guys waiting so long ~~~_

**::Merry Christmas and Happy New Year::**

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Kogoro Detective Agency_

_Tuesday, 31th December 2012, __at __23.15_

_Shinichi (Conan)'s POV_

Aku terduduk di dekat jendela kamar yang tengah kutempati, menatapi buliran salju jatuh menerpa bumi. Terpaku, aku hanya bisa berpangku tangan seraya menatap langit malam berbintang dalam bisu. Sunyi, sendu. Kugerakkan jemariku untuk menghapus embun-embun tipis yang mulai menodai kaca jendela. Dengan tenang, aku kembali memandangi langit.

Langit biru yang mencerminkan mataku, menemani aku dan pikiranku dalam sebuah mimpi tak berujung. Sekilas aku mampu melihat beberapa bintang berhamburan, berkelip mesra menyapaku yang tengah dirundung pilu. Ingin aku menyentuh mereka, mendekap mereka ke pelukanku. Namun dalam sekejap, bintang-bintang itu seakan hilang tanpa jejak dan menghilang begitu saja.

Aku memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan kedua iris _sapphire_ _blue_ ini dibalik kelopak mataku.

Ya, aku sama seperti mereka. Sama seperti para bintang itu, aku tak pernah mampu bertahan di angkasa. Aku tak mampu bersinar secerah matahari pagi, aku tak bisa menyaingi indahnya sinar rembulan. Dan ketika awan kabut itu mencegatku, aku tak dapat menyingkirkan mereka yang menghalangi sinarku.

Aku kecil dan rapuh.

Aku tak seterang kelihatannya.

Dan aku mampu menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Dengan gusar, aku melepaskan kacamata _oversize_ tak berlensa milikku. Kemudian, aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku menuju angkasa. Aku mengedarkan kedua bola mataku untuk berlarian dengan liar, mencari kemana bintang-bintang itu pergi. Dan aku kembali menemukan mereka.

Mereka tetap berada disana, di tempat mereka berteduh dalam sunyi.

Bintang-bintang itu laksana diriku. Aku kecil dan rapuh bila kau lihat dari kejauhan, namun kenyataannya aku lebih besar daripada yang semua orang bayangkan. Aku terang benderang, tetapi sinarku tak mampu menembus kegelapan malam. Aku tetap berdiri di tempatku, tak pernah berpaling meski berapa kali pun aku menghilang dibalik kabut. Dan ketika semua mata tak mampu menatapku, aku terus berusaha memancarkan cahayaku meski redup.

Entah berapa kali aku tersungkur, meratapi kenyataan yang menerpa dalam duka nestapa. Aku adalah seorang Kudou Shinichi —seorang detektif SMA. Namun kenyataan membuatku menjadi kecil dan tak berdaya seperti ini —sebagai seorang Edogawa Conan.

Seperti bintang, aku kecil namun lebih besar dari yang terlihat.

Semua orang berkata bahwa aku pintar, jenius, Einstein, Holmes masa kini. Namun apa daya? Kini aku terbaring tak berdaya dalam wujud seorang anak berkacamata _freak_ yang terobsesi dengan buku. Dan apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Tidak ada.

Aku seolah bintang paling terang, namun yang paling cepat mati dan redup.

Meski pun aku ada disini, tetapi bahkan orang terdekatku tak mampu melihatku. Tak dapat melihat wujud asliku, sehingga aku berulang kali menyakiti hati wanita yang kucintai. Entah sampai kapan hal ini harus terjadi, tak ada yang dapat kulakukan.

Layaknya bintang-bintang itu. Aku selalu ada, namun terhalangi oleh awan tebal.

Aku menyandarkan dahiku ke depan, menyatukan kepalaku dengan permukaan dingin dari kaca jendela. Dengan susah payah, aku menghirup oksigen dengan nafas gemetaran. Aku takut, sungguh. Memikirkan jikalau nanti aku tidak dapat kembali ke tubuh asalku, membayangkan apa yang terjadi apabila semua ini terkuak. Aku ... merasa sangat ketakutan.

Sebuah senyum miris menghiasi fitur wajahku, membuatku memejamkan mata dengan pedih. Rasa dingin mulai mencengkram tubuhku, membuatku terpaksa kembali ke _futon_ku yang berukuran kecil namun hangat. Sejenak, aku melirik Kogoro _Oji-san_ yang tengah terlelap dengan suara dengkuran merdu dan beberapa ocehan terselip dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Conan-_kun_? Kenapa kau masih bangun?"

Suara yang sangat familiar itu membuatku memalingkan wajah dan berbalik. Seketika saja, mataku mendapati sosok seseorang yang begitu aku rindukan. Mouri Ran, teman masa kecilku sekaligus 'kakak' bagi diriku yang sekarang.

"R-Ran _nee-chan_? U-umm, aku tadi terbangun karena suara dengkuran _Oji-san_ ... Ehehehe," Dengan senyuman salah tingkah, aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Conan-_kun_, kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam! Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, kau tahu ...," Gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya dengan ekspresi sedikit khawatir, kemudian membungkuk dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapanku dengan gaya memarahi. Sedetik kemudian, ia menopangkan dagunya seraya memasang pose berpikir. "_Nee_ ... Atau kau sedang memikirkan pacarmu?"

Sontak, aku pun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dengan mulus dari kedua belah bibirnya. Dengan gusar, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menggoyangkan kedua tanganku, tanda bahwa aku menyangkal apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"_Iie_, mana mungkin! Bukan begitu!"

Dapat kurasakan darahku berlomba-lomba naik ke kepala, membuat pipiku terasa panas dan seperti terbakar. Ran hanya terkikik geli ketika ia mendapati pipiku merona kemerahan, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajakku ke tepi jendela. Untuk beberapa menit, kami berdua hanya berdiam diri dan saling menikmati keheningan yang timbul. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kepadanya, dan mendapati gadis itu tengah tersenyum kecil seraya menengadahkan kepala menatapi bintang-bintang.

"_Nee_, Conan-_kun_ ... Apa kau percaya kalau bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permohonan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, berpikir. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak mempercayai hal seperti itu. Menurutku hal itu hanya teori konyol yang dibuat masyarakat untuk membesar-besarkan masalah. Mereka hanya ingin percaya bahwa memohon disaat bintang jatuh akan membuat harapan terkabul, meski itu hanyalah impian kosong semata.

"Secara ilmiah, aku tidak percaya kalau bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Tapi ... entah kenapa, aku ingin percaya ...,"

Senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya ketika mendengar jawabanku itu, kemudian ia menatapku. Untuk sepersekian detik, pandangan kami bertemu dan aku merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Saat dimana kami berdua bisa tertawa dengan tulus tanpa adanya kebohongan diantara kita berdua. Setiap momen ketika aku adalah diriku sendiri —sebagai Shinichi.

Di tengah kelipan bintang yang semakin benderang, aku mengaguminya. Mengagumi gadis di hadapanku yang begitu anggun dan kuat. Begitu tegar dan siap menapaki apa pun keputusan yang telah ia buat. Aku ... sangat iri padanya.

"Kau tahu, Conan-_kun_?" Ia kembali membuka suara, masih memandangku dengan pancaran pias di matanya. "Melihatmu seperti sekarang ini, tanpa kacamata ... Aku merasa seakan yang berada di hadapanku adalah Shinichi ...,"

Aku tercekat.

Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mulai terpancar di mataku agar tak terlihat olehnya. Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup, merasakan adanya beban menyesakkan di dadaku sewaktu ia mengatakan hal itu.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas refleksi diriku yang terpantul dalam bening matanya. Kedua bola mata itu seolah menyadarkanku bahwa ia ingin percaya bahwa aku —Conan— adalah Shinichi. Biasan cahaya di dalam matanya membuatku menahan nafas, sadar akan buliran air bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja dan menetes di kedua pipinya.

"R-Ran ... Ran _nee-chan_ ...,"

Aku menggenggam erat tangannya, berharap menyadarkannya bahwa yang tengah berada di depannya adalah seorang Edogawa Conan. Namun ia hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Aku ingin percaya. Aku ingin percaya, Conan-_kun_ ... Bahwa kau adalah Shinichi ...," Hatiku kembali bergetar mendengarnya, tahu kalau akulah yang membuatnya sedih, kecewa, sakit dan segala hal itu terpancar di matanya. Aku tidak tahan mendengar suara jatuhnya air mata itu mengalun dengan pedih. "Ta-tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin ...,"

Aku terkesiap dalam diam.

Rasanya sakit. Melihat orang yang kau sayangi menumpahkan air matanya untukmu, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Membohongi orang yang berarti untukmu, membuat eksistensimu terlupakan di matanya. Membuatnya menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu ... Sementara kau berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Se-setidaknya ... Aku ingin percaya, bahwa Shinichi masih ada! Dia pasti kembali, dan saat hari itu tiba aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi! Kalau ada bintang jatuh, aku hanya ingin memohon ... M-memohon ... Agar Shinichi kembali ke sisiku ...,"

Aku menegarkan hati, merasakan genggaman tangannya semakin erat mendekap tangan kecilku.

'_Tapi aku sudah ada di sisimu, Ran! Aku ada disini!' _

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak seperti itu, menyadarkannya dari semua bukit kebohongan yang telah kuberikan padanya. Namun aku tak bisa, dan ini untuk kebaikan Ran sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menahan gejolak emosi ini di dalam diriku sendiri, tanpa ada yang tahu.

Untuk saat ini, aku akan membiarkannya menangis hingga ia puas. Aku akan membiarkannya menggenggam erat tanganku, meski tangan kecil ini dapat patah karenanya. Karena untuk satu hari ini saja, aku ingin percaya ...

'Kami-sama_, jika bintang jatuh itu benar-benar ada ... Aku ingin memohon ...,'_

Percaya bahwa akulah yang suatu saat nanti akan menghapus dukanya. Tangankulah yang akan menggenggan erat tangannya ketika ia membutuhkanku. Dan akulah yang akan berada disisinya —sebagai diriku sendiri.

'_Agar suatu saat nanti ... Perasaan ini dapat tersampaikan padanya ...,'_

_._

"_You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,  
Love like you'll never be hurt,  
Sing like there's nobody listening,  
And live like it's heaven on earth."_

_-__William W. Purkey__-_

_._

...v(-.-)v... OWARI ...v(-.-)v...

.

Huuuftt, selesai juga! Apa? Jelek? Pendek? Ini fic ngebut lho dibuatnya, cuman satu jam kurang … Jadi _gomennasai, minna-sama_ kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan … TTOTT Oke, yang pentiiingg … REVIEW! Saran, kritik dan flame (?) diterima! Oh, dan _thanks_ buat yang udah mau baca yaa~ :D

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


End file.
